Family First
by BensidyLove
Summary: Little one-shot about the Bensidy family spending time together


**I've been writing this for months and finally finished it. It's just a short, fluffy one-shot. Not very happy about the end, but I feel like I owe you guys something new. Enjoy**

* * *

"Bri, can you go see if Sophia ready?" Olivia asked as she was picking out an outfit. Her, Brian, and their four year old daughter were going to spend the day with Calvin.

"Well, if she's anything like her mother, I'm going to say she's not," he chuckled. "You know just her picking out an outfit takes three hours," he said thinking of his little princess. He still remembers the day him and Olivia found out she was pregnant.

_"Did you do it right?" Brian asked nervously. He had just come home from talking to IAB, and the first thing Olivia said to him was "I think I'm pregnant."_

_"I think I know how to piss on a stick." She snapped back. Her and Brian had been together for a little bit over a year and she was already pregnant. _

_"Sorry, I just want accurate results. I actually want you to be pregnant," he said stepping closer to her. "You know how much I want to be a dad, and you were born to be a mom." _

_She sighed contently. That's exactly what she needed to hear. "Okay. It's been three minutes. You ready?"_

_"Yes," he kissed her forehead. "And whatever the outcome is, I will still love you."_

_Olivia was so nervous. A pregnancy could change her life."I'm scared to look. You do it." She handed Brian the stick and turned her back to him._

_Brian looked down at the stick and a big grin spread across his face. He whispered in her ear, "We're having a baby."_

_She turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. "What? Are you serious?" She asked as she grabbed the test from Brian. She looked down and starting smiling. "We're going to be parents." Olivia couldn't even describe the feeling she was feeling. She was finally getting everything she wanted. She had a loving boyfriend, and now she was having a baby. She placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "I love you." _

Olivia walked out the closet in a pale pink sundress with her hands on her hips. "Stop being an ass, you ass."

He smiled. "I love you, so I'll go check on our daughter, but if she yells at me, I'm blaming you."

"She only yells at you when she thinks she's right. I wonder where she gets that from," She snickered. "And hurry up, Calvin is waiting on us."

"Okay, no need to nag me, woman." He got up from the bed. "What are we suppose to be doing today?"

Olivia started rubbing lotion on her arms. "The zoo, movies, and then dinner. I also think Calvin is spending the night."

"Well if he's spending the night, you and I won't be able to have our fun tonight," Brian said with a little lust in his tone.

"You had fun all night long last night. You'll be okay without one night." She smirked at his boyish attitude. No matter what, Brian still made her feel wanted after 5 years.

He pouted a little. "I don't think so. You're the best form of entertainment there is." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She chuckled, "Well, I have to agree with you on that. I am quite the catch, but I promise tomorrow night, I'm all yours." She whispered in his ear.

Brian grinned mischievously. "Now that I can live with." He gave her ass a nice squeeze before he kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" Sophia asked as she walked in the room wearing a yellow, spaghetti strap sundress with a crown atop her head. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead.

"Sweetie, you always look pretty," Olivia said as she picked her up and smiled at the fact that she had on her crown. It was an accessory she would have to wear before she could leave the house. "Are you ready to spend the day with Calvin?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Ever since Sophia was born, Calvin took on the big brother roll. Whenever he was in town, he demanded to see his little sister. Calvin and Brian were also close. Since Calvin never really had a father figure in his life, Brian was more than happy to step up to the plate. Olivia was happy with the little family she had.

* * *

"So, the last time I talked to you guys, you were trying to get different jobs. What's the status on that?" Calvin asked as they approached the monkey exhibit.

Olivia smiled. "You are looking at a certified rape crisis counselor."

"And you are looking at the new captain of Narcotics." Brian added and smiled.

"Yes! I'm so happy for you guys." Calvin said proudly.

"Thank you. This way I can still help victims, but also be able to spend time with my family."

"Yeah, I understand. I was shocked when you said you were leaving SVU. I thought they would have to drag you out that place kicking and screaming." Calvin joked.

Olivia smiled and nudged him. "Oh hush. It was hard. As soon as I told them I was leaving, the commissioner came down to the precinct and was almost on his knees begging me not to go."

"That's because you're the best there is. Did you meet the rookie that's taking your place?"

"They want me to train _her._ I'm glad there will still be two female detectives in the squadroom."

"Mommy! Look at the monkeys!" Sophia nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as if Olivia wasn't just a few feet away from her.

Olivia smiled at her daughter's excitement and went to pick her up. "You're acting like that monkey right there." She pointed to a small monkey that was running around the cage screaming.

"Can I take it home?" The little girl asked basically bouncing from joy.

Olivia chuckled. Sophia can bring her so much joy with just the most simple actions. "No, my silly princess. If you want a pet it has to be a dog or a fish, _and_ you should go sweet talk your dad because I don't like animals."

Sophia's eyes lit up. Brian never said no to her, and she used this to her advantage many of times. "Oh, daddy!" She yelled as she jumped out of Olivia's arms.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. She knew by the end of the day, Brian would give in, and they would be going home with a pet.

* * *

"I can't believe Brian bought her a dog." Calvin said as he brought the cage in the house.

"I can. Sophia has him wrapped around her pinky finger." Olivia followed behind with dog treat and toys.

"You know I can hear you guys talking about me?" Brian yelled from the kitchen.

Olivia walked in the kitchen and dropped the items on the counter. "You know I don't care. Soph could kill me, and you would make it seem like it was no big deal."

"Mommy, I never kill you. I love you." She said while she was rubbing her new pet. After two hours of walking around the pet store, she finally settled on a black Yorkiepoo.

"Well that warms my heart. I love you too, princess." Olivia smiled. "Did you pick a name?"

Sophia nodded. "I wanna call him Beanie."

"Beanie? I like it." Brian said. "It's nice to have another male in the house."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you cooking dinner since we had to go to the pet store instead of a restaurant?"

"Whoa, I got the dog, and I cooked last night. It's mommy's turn."

Calvin loved being with Brian and Olivia because it was like it was his own family even though he was 17. "I'll cook. My grandma has been teaching me some recipes."

"Calvin, you don't have to do that. I'll cook. You guys go play with Beanie."

"Liv, I insist. At least let me help." Calvin already had his mind made up about this. He walked over to the kitchen to wash his hands. "So, I'm really good at chicken noodle casserole."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Then I guess we're having chicken noodle casserole."

"Ew. Pizza." Sophia objected.

"You had pizza last night, Soph. Matter of fact, if it was up to you and daddy, we would have pizza every night." Olivia said as she started to pull out the ingredients for the casserole.

"Mommy, pleaseeee." She ran to Olivia and clung to her leg.

"You're so cute when you do that, but unlike your dad, sweetie, I can say no to you."

"Aw, Liv, c'mon. We can even get supreme so she can get all her veggies."

Calvin chuckled. "Do they gang up on you all the time?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes, but since I'm the mom _and_ the wife, what I says goes."

"Oh yeah, gran taught me that. Women are always right."

Brian groaned. "Fine. We'll see about this later on."

"Ew!" Calvin covered his ears and had a look of disgust on his face. "Too young for this conversation."

Sophia laughed and copied Calvin. "Ew!"

"Can you control yourself while the kids are in the room or is that too much to ask for?"

Brian smirked. "Too much to ask for."

Olivia playfully swatted his arm. "Ass."

"You love me."

"Sometimes." She responded back with the playful banter.

* * *

"Liv, you've been in the bathroom for three years. Did you fall in or something?" Brian yelled out. He was lying in bed flipping through the channels. After all the flirting between the two of them today, he was ready to have some fun.

She smirked. "One minute, baby. I have a surprise for you."

Brian immediately shot up in the bed. He knew what Olivia's surprises were, and he always loved them. "No rush, baby, not at all." He said smiling knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Okay, I'm coming out." She walked out the bathroom with a tight fitted, all lace teddy on. "So you said we'll see about something later on.." She smirked.

Brian's jaw drop as his eyes examined every inch of Olivia's body. "Fuck."

Olivia slowly sauntered to the edge of the bed while smirking at Brian's reaction. "We have to be quiet tonight, though."

"Don't think that's happening with how you're looking right now." He pulled her on the bed and on top of him. "You're so hot." He whispered.

"All for you, baby." She leaned down and kissed him softly.

Brian ran his hands up and down her sides while he felt her slowly begin to rock her hips. "Tease." He mumbled against her lips.

She sat up. "You haven't seen any teasing yet. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I'm scared to ask."

She chuckled mischievously. "The real question is do you want it?"

XXXXXXXXX

"God, Liv, you're going to kill me." Brian stroked himself as he watched Olivia continuously thrust two fingers in and out her wet core.

She pulled at her nipple and was glad Brian was enjoying the show just as much as she liked teasing him. "I'm so close." She huffed out.

Before Olivia could register what was happening, Brian pushed her on the bed and pushed into her, hard. "Don't." He was so turned on, and could feel his climax coming anytime soon, but he wanted to torture Olivia a little.

"Bri!" She yelled out probably a little too loud. She was caught off guard by his actions, but she was loving every minute. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her hips against his. She was on the brink of one of the most intense orgasms in her life. "Please." She begged.

"Don't like the tables turned?" He smirked and whispered in her ear.

Olivia rolled her eyes and mustered up the courage to flip them over. Her hips were moving in every direction as she threw her head back moaning. "I can't...oh, god." She shut her eyes as her walls began to convulse and her body trembled.

That was enough to push Brian over the edge. His hips thrusted up and he squeezed Olivia's thighs after he released his seed in her.

Olivia collapsed on him and smiled. "Not how I planned tonight, but God was it good."

Brian chuckled in her ear. "Well then, you'll definitely have to tease me more often."


End file.
